Thompson M1928
Thompson Chicago is a cash point submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. It can be purchased through Vintage Collection set or directly from Shop. Overview A submachine gun which holds 50 rounds for each round with .45 ACP. It was very famous during the prohibition era and often used by mafias. Advantages *High magazine capacity *Cheap for a Sub-machine gun *High damage for an SMG *Good accuracy *Low recoil *Enhancable Disadvantages *Expensive caliber type ($25 for 12 rounds) *Long reload time (3.7 seconds) *Low rate of fire for a submachine gun *Affect speed. Most of Sub-machine guns do not affect player speed *Share same ammunition with .45 ACP caliber users *No penetration, similar to Crossbow *Purchaseable by cash points only Tips *'Normal matches': Average 4 hits are needed to kill a full health enemy with this weapon. *'Zombie Mods': A 50 rounds Thompson Chicago can do 1400 ~ 2800 damages to zombies. *'Scenario': After purchasing this submachine gun for $2000 and its ammunition for $1250, the player will have $4250 as reserve. Tactics *Aim for the gut, as it can kill an enemy with just less than 10 bullets. Variants *Thompson Gold - Can be obtained from Code Box. Lighter and boasts a high rate of fire but less accurate. Users Terrorists: *Red Beret Condottiere: Seen in some promotion posters. Counter-terrorists: * : Used by the Special Air Service in the 1940s - 1960s. Events Singapore/Malaysia :27th July 2011 This weapon is released alongside with Luger P08. :25th April 2012 Gold Edition is added into the Code Box. Indonesia :10th October 2012 This weapon is released alongside with AMT AutoMag V, Infinity Black, FN FNC, L85A2, AKM, HK416, AW50, and Blaser R93 Tactical. : 1st May 2013 Gold edition is added into the Code Box. Comparison to P90 Positive *Higher damage (+10) *Cheaper (-$350) *More accurate (+2%) *Enhanceable Neutral *Same recoil (9%) *Same magazine size (50) Negative *Cash point *Slightly lower fire rate (-1%) *Slightly heavier (+1%) *Expensive caliber price ($25 for 12 rounds) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) Gallery Thompson Chicago File:Thompson_draw.png|Drawing thompson viewmodel.png|View model File:Thompson_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting the empty mag File:Thompson_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:Thompson_reload3.png|Ditto File:Thompson_reload4.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt thompson worldmodel.png|World model thompson shopmodel.png|Shop model thompson hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Cs italy0086.jpg|In-game screenshot P2 045.jpg|Taiwan promotional poster Vintage collection.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster Snapshot_20121016_1935430.jpg|Thompson in shop (Indonesia) Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Thompson Chicago Gold Edition File:Thompsongold_viewmodel.png|View model thompsongold worldmodel.png|World model File:Thompsongold_shopmodel.png|Shop model De aztec0006.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Thompsongold_hud.png|HUD icon 30339_477075162345106_1434733042_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 120425184552_newloot2446x238.jpg|SG/MY Poster Thompson Enhanced Edition Expert.jpg|Expert World model w_thompson_mas.jpg|Master World model File:Taiwan_poster_2.jpg| Trivia *This weapon is the first which has the gold edition implemented into the game before the normal version. *The Thompson M1A1, which is the improved version of the Thompson Chicago, is widely used by both US and British military during World War II. It is a .45 ACP caliber submachine gun which is fed with 20 rounds stick magazine. It is replaced by the M3 Greasegun later due to its high production cost, although it still saw action during majority of the war. *This weapon has word "John Dillinger" and "Public Enemy No. 1!" with a paint job of three mafias, a reference to John Dillinger, Pretty boy floyd and baby face nelson. also there's skull paint jobs on its texture. *Thompson is mainly used by mafia, especially Chicago Mafias. *Although the Thompsons were mainly being service in the World War II, it did appear in other modern conflicts like the Korean War, Vietnam War and even the Bosnia War in the 1992. *One of the least used weapons in the game due to not worth of cash point. *This weapon, can hold up to 50-100 rounds with drum magazine or 20-30 rounds with stick/box magazine. External links *Thompson submachine gun on Wikipedia Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Colt Category:World War II weapons Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants